Fondo Monetario Internazionale
Il Fondo Monetario Internazionale (International Monetary Fund, di solito abbreviato in F.M.I. in italiano e in I.M.F. in inglese) è un'organizzazione composta dai governi di 186 Paesi e insieme al Gruppo della Banca Mondiale fa parte delle organizzazioni internazionali dette di Bretton Woods, dalla sede della Conferenza che ne sancì la creazione. L'Accordo Istitutivo acquisì efficacia nel 1945 e l'organizzazione nacque nel maggio del 1946. Attualmente gli Stati membri sono 186. Il F.M.I. si configura anche come un Istituto specializzato delle Nazioni Unite. Fini statutari del F.M.I. Nell'articolo 1 dell'Accordo Istitutivo gli scopi del F.M.I. sono così definiti: * promuovere la cooperazione monetaria internazionale; * facilitare l'espansione del commercio internazionale; * promuovere la stabilità e l'ordine dei rapporti di cambio evitando svalutazioni competitive; * dare fiducia agli Stati membri rendendo disponibili con adeguate garanzie le risorse del Fondo per affrontare difficoltà della bilancia dei pagamenti; * in relazione con i fini di cui sopra abbreviare la durata e ridurre la misura degli squilibri delle bilance dei pagamenti degli Stati membri. In particolare il F.M.I. dovrebbe regolare la convivenza economica e favorire lo sviluppo del Sud del mondo (per Sud si intendono i P.V.S.: Paesi in via di sviluppo). Struttura del Fondo Gli organi principali del F.M.I sono il "Consiglio dei Governatori" (Board of Governors) a composizione plenaria, il "Consiglio Esecutivo" (Executive Board), composto dai 24 Direttori Esecutivi (Executive Directors) e il "Direttore Operativo" (Managing Director). Il Consiglio dei Governatori si riunisce di norma una volta l'anno e le sue funzioni sono in gran parte delegate al Consiglio Esecutivo, che siede permanentemente. Dei membri del Consiglio Esecutivo 5 sono permanenti e appartengono ai 5 Stati che detengono la quota maggiore (Stati Uniti, Giappone, Germania, Francia e Regno Unito) mentre gli altri sono eletti dal Consiglio dei Governatori sulla base di un sistema di raggruppamenti di nazioni (non necessariamente su base regionale). Il Direttore Operativo viene eletto dal Consiglio Esecutivo e lo presiede. Il FMI dispone di un capitale messo a disposizione dai suoi membri e il voto all'interno dei suoi organi è ponderato a seconda della quota detenuta. Questo fa sì che, considerato che per prendere le decisioni più importanti sono necessarie maggioranze molto alte (i 2/3 o i 3/4 dei voti) gli Stati Uniti e il gruppo dei principali Paesi dell'Unione Europea si trovano ad avere un potere di veto di fatto, presi singolarmente (nel caso della maggioranza dei 3/4) o insieme (maggioranza dei 2/3). Ripartizione delle quote e dei voti La tabella mostra i dati relativi alle quote e ai voti dei primi 21 Stati Fino al 2010. Il 5 novembre 2010 le quote sono state modificate (v. link)Tabella in pdf delle quote aggiornate al 5/11/2010. I Direttori Operativi del FMI Evoluzione e politica attuale Le istituzioni di Bretton Woods erano state pensate per creare un sistema di coordinamento e controllo delle politiche economiche degli Stati a livello internazionale che evitasse il ripetersi di disastrose crisi economiche come quella del 1929. In particolare il Fondo Monetario doveva occuparsi di economia monetaria e la Banca Mondiale di ricostruzione e sviluppo. Nella pratica il sistema progettato a Bretton Woods, che si basava su rapporti di cambio fissi tra le valute, tutte agganciate al dollaro il quale a sua volta era agganciato all'oro, crollò con la sospensione del gold standard (vale a dire la convertibilità del dollaro in oro) da parte di Richard Nixon nel 1971. Questo ha portato a un ripensamento del ruolo del FMI, che oggi si occupa per lo più di concedere prestiti agli Stati membri in caso di squilibrio della bilancia dei pagamenti. Il FMI si occupa anche della ristrutturazione del debito estero dei paesi del cosiddetto Terzo Mondo. Il FMI impone di solito a questi Paesi dei "piani di aggiustamento strutturale" come condizioni per ottenere prestiti o condizioni più favorevoli per il rimborso del debito che costituiscono l'aspetto più controverso della sua attività. Tra i punti principali essi di solito comprendono la svalutazione della moneta nazionale, la riduzione del deficit di bilancio da conseguire con forti tagli alle spese pubbliche e aumento delle imposte (e quindi privatizzazioni massicce), l'eliminazione di qualsiasi forma di controllo dei prezzi. Maggiori prestiti erogati dal FMI * 1997: Asia (crisi finanziaria asiatica) * 1998: Russia * 1998: Brasile (41,5 miliardi di dollari) * 2000: Turchia (11 miliardi di dollari) * 2001: Argentina (21,6 miliardi di dollari) Critiche Il Fondo Monetario Internazionale è fortemente criticato dal movimento no-global e da alcuni illustri economisti (come il Premio Nobel Joseph Stiglitz) che lo accusano di essere un'istituzione manovrata dai poteri economici e politici del cosiddetto Nord del mondo e di peggiorare le condizioni dei paesi poveri anziché adoperarsi per l'interesse generale. Il sistema di voto (che chiaramente privilegia i Paesi "occidentali") è considerato da molti iniquo e non democratico. Il F.M.I. è accusato di prendere le sue decisioni in maniera poco trasparente e di imporle ai governi democraticamente eletti che si trovano così a perdere la sovranità sulle loro politiche economiche. Nel suo libro Globalization and Its Discontents''Joseph Stiglitz, ''La Globalizzazione e i suoi oppositori, Einaudi, Torino uscito nel 2002, e in una serie di interviste ed articoli, Joseph Stiglitz, dimessosi da poco dalla vicepresidenza della Banca Mondiale, accusa il Fondo Monetario di aver imposto a tutti i Paesi una "ricetta" standardizzata, basata su una teoria economica semplicistica, che ha aggravato le difficoltà economiche anziché alleviarle. Stiglitz fornisce una serie dettagliata di esempi, come la crisi finanziaria asiatica e la transizione dall'economia pianificata al capitalismo in Russia e nei paesi ex-comunisti dell'Europa orientale: i prestiti del F.M.I. in questi paesi sono serviti a rimborsare i creditori occidentali, anziché aiutare le loro economie. Inoltre il F.M.I. ha appoggiato nei Paesi ex-comunisti coloro che si pronunciavano per una privatizzazione rapida, che in assenza delle istituzioni necessarie ha danneggiato i cittadini e rimpinguato le tasche di politici corrotti e uomini d'affari disonesti. Stiglitz osserva che i risultati migliori in materia di transizione sono stati conseguiti proprio da quei paesi, come la Polonia e la Cina (che non hanno seguito le indicazioni del F.M.I.), mentre in Asia il modello economico che ha permesso una massiccia crescita dell'economia di molti paesi si basa su un forte intervento statale, anziché sulle privatizzazioni. Stiglitz sottolinea inoltre i legami di molti dirigenti del F.M.I. con i grandi gruppi finanziari americani e il loro atteggiamento arrogante nei confronti degli uomini politici e delle élites del Terzo Mondo, paragonandoli ai colonialisti di fine XIX secolo convinti che la loro dominazione fosse l'unica opportunità di progresso per i popoli "selvaggi". Negli anni '80 il Fondo Monetario Internazionale (assieme alla Banca Mondiale) ha cercato di promuovere l'industrializzazione nell'Africa sub-sahariana, talvolta ottenendo buoni risultati e spesso fallendo. Difatti in Senegal le politiche neoliberiste di eliminazione dei protezionismi doganali hanno contribuito alla scomparsa di interi settori industriali Jacques Giri, Africa in crisi, trent'anni di non-sviluppo, Società Editrice Internazionale, Torino, 1991, ISBN 88-05-05161-6, Capitolo 3, pagina 90 Le critiche nei confronti del F.M.I. hanno trovato un ulteriore argomento quando nel 2001 l'Argentina (Paese che i burocrati del F.M.I. consideravano "l'allievo modello") è andata incontro ad una terribile crisi economica. Note Voci correlate * Organizzazione delle Nazioni Unite * Il sistema Nazioni Unite * Organizzazione Mondiale del Commercio * Banca mondiale * Conferenza di Bretton Woods * John Maynard Keynes * Globalizzazione * Joseph Stiglitz * debito estero * G-20 di Londra del 2 aprile 2009 Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale del Fondo Monetario * What I learned from the economic crisis, articolo in inglese di Joseph Stiglitz critico verso le politiche del Fondo Monetario Internazionale Categoria:Pubblico Categoria:Proprietà